


Wrap Me In Your Arms

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: Bars and Melody (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leo is tired, M/M, adorableness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Leo is tired and Charlie can't help but find him adorable.
Relationships: Leondre Devries/Charlie Lenehan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wrap Me In Your Arms

Charlie looked up from his phone when he heard the door open, seeing Leo stumbling into the room with his eyes still closed. He smiled, finding the other to be absolutely adorable. He shifted a little and put his phone down, immediately opening his arms when Leo fell onto the bed and snuggled into his chest.

“You tired?” Chalie asked lightly, wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist and shifting to get more comfortable as he cuddled his boyfriend closer.

“Mmhm. Recoding always takes so long.” Leo’s muffled voice speaks up from where he had his face smashed against Charlie’s chest, not bothered enough to lean back to talk to him.

Charlie chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss the top of Leo’s head, laying in silence now as he watched his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled, glancing down at the sleeve covered hands that were currently gripping his own shirt as if to pull him closer. He reached up with one hand to slowly brush Leo’s hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss the top of his head again.

“I love you, Charlie,” Leo said a moment later, opening his eyes to peek up at Charlie and the blonde could see that he had bags under his eyes.

“I love you too, Leo. Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He responded, smiling at him and watching as Leo closed his eyes again.

As Leo’s breathing evened out, Charlie couldn’t help but look over him with warm eyes. He had known Leo for such a long time and he was incredibly glad that they were able to have the experience of going onto AGT together. They had just been friends back then, but as they grew up over the years, their feelings for each other grew to be more than friends. They never did act on it until just recently. Charlie had asked him out, albeit nervously but it had worked out in the end and they have been an official couple for about three months now. 

He blinked, tilting his head back and resting it against Leo’s, his breathing becoming even as he closed his eyes as well. With his boyfriend in his arms, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and the thought that he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world going through his head.


End file.
